Lucy's new begining
by Roronoa D. Miku
Summary: Lucy orders a newspaper from the outer continents there she sees her old Best friends friends wanted poster and she goes to find him just to join him. That was her promise. But what was the other promise they made when they were kids? Read to find out! Please review too! One shot! I hope you like it!


THE BEGINING

Lucy POV:

I was at the guild drinking my strawberry milkshake. I was sitting with team Natsu, and we were talking about going on a mission but the news coo, I order every three years is coming today so I asked them to wait when they asked why I told them it was a secret. And then I heard the sound of a bird squawking. I turned and saw the bird finally arrived, I ran over to it a nd paid it for the paper then he also handed me a bunch of wanted posters. I put the news paper down and I looked through them. I finally stopped at a particular one. It said 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE, MONKEY D. LUFFY, STRAW HAT CAPTAIN. 400,000,000 BOUNTY' and I stayed still in a trance for a little bit but the I started jumping around in pure joy I grabbed the bird and hugged it to my chest repeatedly saying thank you and then I went onto the stage and said to everyone, "HEY GUYS THIS IS MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! HE FINALLY BECAME A PIRATE JUST LIKE HE WANTED TO! AND I PROMISED HIM ONCE HE BECAME A BIG SHOT I'D GO FIND HIM AND CONGRADGULATE HIM! SO I'LL BE LEAVING TO SAIL WITH HIM SORRY! BUT I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REMMEMBER HIS FACE! THIS IS THE MAN THAT'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Then I said after "you guys have been great friends but I made him a promise so I gotta go find him. But you guys will always be my family!" And then I put my hand into the air and made the fairy tail sign.

Then I was bombarded with people saying goodbye and trying to convince me to stay but I shook my head and always answered with "I'm a celestial mage, I can't break promises." And they gave up after that when I finally got to team Natsu.

They all stared shocked, somehow still frozen to where I left them before I came up to them and all of a sudden I felt happy rocket into my stomach. I coughed but hugged him then Erza came up to me and hugged me gently and said, "If you ever need help, call us we'll come to your aid." I nooded and I moved to gray. He kissed my forehead and said "I'll miss my silly baby sister." I then teared up a little and I hugged him. I let go and finally moved onto Natsu. Happy moved away from me and then I looked back up at Natsu. All of a sudden he was infront of me and he picked me up bridal style, and he started walking out of the guild. I asked surprised "Natsu where are we going?!"

"I want to talk to you in private" he replied. I just stared and then I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. I nuzzled his neck slightly. Right where his scar was. He tensed slightly, but then I felt him relax and hug me tighter. We finally stopped at a park and we sat down under a cherry blossom tree. The same one he uprooted for me that time I missed the festival. He put me down and then he sat against the base of the tree and pulled me down to sit in his lap. I blushed slightly but soon got over it. Then I heard him sigh I looked up at his face and noticed it suddenly looked very tired. Then he muttered "how many best friends am I going to lose? First my dad, then Lissana, and now you. I don't wanna lose you Luce. And what's this about this stranger being your bestest friend in the entire world. That makes me jealous you know!"

"I'm sorry Natsu. But it's true! That boy, Luffy...For a long time he was all I had to look forward to when my mom died. See cause I used to live on this little island in the east blue where Luffy and I were always together and then my dad got rich and took us here to fiore to live in luxury. Mom used to let me visit sometimes. And while he stayed and was raised by Makino-san. I lived here. But soon after my mom died and my dad let me visit one more time. Then when I got there, I found out his grandfather gave Luffy to bandits to train him. And I ran all the way up the mountain and when I found their hideout I banged on the door a lady with orange hair answered and then I quickly shot under her legs and shouted for Luffy running through to the house. Then I got caught by the bandits and they questioned me but I didn't answer questions. Then Luffy opened the door calling out for dandan the orange haired lady. But then when he saw me he went apeshit. And he went up to me and tried to guard me from the bandits he even hit dandan over the head and then he ran out dragging me with him. When we got to a safe distance I hugged him and started crying telling about everything that has happened, and how I couldn't see him anymore. That day I met Ace his brother of sorts. Sort of like how I think of Gray as an older brother. We're not retaliated but we're close as can be. Then I made the promise to luffy that when he became a big shot I'd come find him. And I'd join his crew. And I plan to keep to that promise. There was also another promise but that's a secret! But I'll contact you via lacrima everyday. I promise."

"Aww but now I wanna know! But you better keep to that Luce!"

"I just said it was a secret and I just said 'I promise' didn't I?" Then we went back to the guild and partied. I got Virgo to pack all my stuff. And then I contaced Hibiki to get all the info on Luffy and send it to me. When I fond out Ace died infront of his eyes two years ago I cried for Luffy. Poor Luffy he probably misses him dearly. Then I found his last appearance was on sabaody archipelago, so I decided to start there...

Luffy POV:

Time to go meet the others on Sabaody I can't wait. I wonder when Luce is gonna show up though. Then I heard Hancock ask me something I snapped out of my daze and looked at her and said "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what is it?"

"W-well L-L-Luffy... Will you marry me!" She blurted out really quickly.

I looked at her in surprise but then I felt bad, I didn't know Hancock felt that way about me. I sighed and then said "I'm sorry Hancock but I promised to marry someone else when I was a kid and she's the only person I love. Forgive me!"

She deflated slightly. But then she said "I see, well I'll just have to find someone else then...well I hope this girl knows she's really lucky, she is gonna be the wife of the pirate king. Well goodbye Luffy that's Sabaody over there. She pointed to an island. I can't get any closer though so goodbye Luffy, and try not to cause to much trouble."

"I promise I won't, well bye!" And I stretched my arm and catapulted my self there. Time to see my nakama again...

Lucy POV

I'm finally here. After sailing the seas for a month, and doing vigorous magic and physical training, I've finally arrived. I was wearing a a very bland white striped black top and long skirt. As well as a large sun hat and fake glasses. My blond hair in a messy bun. I also had bandages around my chest. This was my disguise, so I didn't get bothered by guys. Well whatever I'm here now, and that means it's time to look for Luffy, but first I need a drink. I walked into a bar and sat down next to this orange haired girl she turned to look at me and I noticed she was Nami one of Luffy's crew. And so I made friends with her telling her I knew who she was and I was an old friend of Luffy's and I'd like to see him. But then an imposter straw hat crew walked in And sat down at the far end of the bar. I growled under my breath in annoyance of who they were impersonating. Nami patted my shoulder and told me to ignore it. I calmed down and went back to drinking. We talked about brands of clothes and such, it was cool to have another girl to talk to. Then the fake Luffy called out to us and told us to drink with him and he threatened us that if we didn't he'd kill us. He was making a bad name of Luffy, so I was about ready to snap. But then a man smashed the door open launching a green marble? But then it exploded when it. Add contact and turned into a plant and it seized the fake staw hats. And Nami greeted this guy named Usoop. And then she pulled us out of the bar, and it exploded. That was cool. Then I introduced myself to Usoop. Then we hired a bubble bike and started riding to the sunny, Luffy's ship. We met chopper an adorable blue nosed reindeer on the way. And we then, continued on our way. When we got back to the ship I asked Nami if I could get changed, telling her my reason for wearing such unfashionable clothes. She noodled and led me to the bathroom. There I got dressed into my low cut white singlet, and my under-bust corset, and of course I removed my bandages to wear this item. I also wore a steam punk show girl skirt that went down to my lower thighs, in the back but towards the front it became shorter, and stopped at my upper thighs, it had many layers and frills. I had on knee high strap up combat boots. I put my hair in a messy bun with more effort though. I had on a black velvet chocker, and it had a skull charm on it, I had matching earrings as well. I gave my other clothes to Virgo and them she went back to the spirit world. I heard a commotion outside and decided to head out there...

Luffy POV

After dealing with those impostors and the pasafistas, we headed back to the ship. When we got there I noticed everyone else was here too. I cheered and we all greeted each other then Nami said "Luffy, I met someone while I was shopping. They say they're an old friend. I'll go get her!" As I thought about what Nami said, I thought, it couldn't be?! And I ran after Nami. And I then we all heard the door to the bathroom open and there was Lucy. The love of my life. When she noticed me she ran towards me and hugged me. I was frozen for a second but then I hugged her back then we parted and just as I was about to lean in to kiss her. I was pushed out of the way by Sanji. Then he was flirting with her I punched him and pulled Lucy to me yelling "HANDS OFF MY FIANCÉ SANJI!"...


End file.
